A user interface in accordance with the present invention is easier to use than prior art user interfaces designed to serve the same purpose, primarily due to click focusing and node aggregation mechanisms. Parameters can be adjusted to display only a few nodes, in order to facilitate exploration, or thousands of nodes simultaneously, in order to facilitate an individual's understanding of the entire hierarchy of information.